Sweet Temptation
by Draconis Lucius Malfoy
Summary: What if you saw something that you weren’t suppose to see? How far would someone go to keep you quiet? But by chance, what if this was the beginning to something wonderful...
1. Chapter One: Wounded Dragon

Prologue

_What if you saw something that you weren't suppose to see? How far would someone go to keep you quiet? But by chance, what if this was the beginning to something wonderful? _

Chapter One: Wounded Dragon

The night was like any other night, the students were asleep, the halls were clear...for all except Ginny Weasley, she'd heard someone humming softly in her dorm, the noise had drifted down the stairs, and across the Common Room, so she knew it was a person-it was a boy. She knew that much but she could not tell which students it was. She reached the library, and stopped, opening the door a crack, the humming grew louder.

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there?"

Silence...Then, "Who's that?"

She gasped, she knew the voice. "D-Draco? What're you doing here?"

He stepped out from the shadows, his silk green shirt on as always but his cloak was wrapped in his arms, much like a blanket. He was the one who was humming, "I-why is your cloak in your arm like that?"

"Like what?" 

"Like a blanket."

"It's not a blanket Weasel! I cut my hand, all right?" 

She stared at him, his pale pointed face, covered in shadows. His silvery-blond hair, swaying silently in the faint breeze that flowed through the room. She studied his face, his face that always so expressionless. Her hair blew slowly around her neck, her eyes went from his arm to his face, as he winced and she saw his knees give out she reached out...

"I can stand on my own." He growled, and shook her off him, but sank slowly to the ground, she held him, and put her arm around his waist and put his arm over her neck and walked toward the door.

"No you can't...You're hurt worse then your arm, now, what's going on?"

"It's my leg...it's been acting funny, like I get a limp sometimes and I have to hobble to class." 

He groaned slowly, as she quickened her pace to the hospital wing. 

"Maybe it's broken." She said quietly. He snorted, "Malfoys never get broken bones...we're strong, Weasley...Remember?" He smirked. 

"Why were you humming?"

"Humming...me?"

She nodded, 

"I don't very well remember it-oh, mother use to hum to me when I got sick. It helped me forget the pain. Was it loud?" 

She nodded again.

"Sounded quite like it was in my dorm, then traveled down the stairs across the Common Room and out of the portrait...leading me here."

He observed her slowly. She'd gotten up to find the source of the noise, at midnight no less.

"You didn't have to come here...I didn't mean to wake you." He muttered, and for the first time he felt something inside him squirm, even if he was next to her, he felt something for her...

"You needed help, I wasn't very well going to let you stay in the library all night. I'm not that mean." She smiled gently, as he indicated to be placed by the wall for support, so she did so. She looked at him, her eyes flickering warmly over his body; lean and muscular with his shoulders hunched slightly. He raised himself to meet her eyes, his looked soft and warm, and she's never seen them like that.

She smiled slowly, taking off her robe, and letting her hair down, her hair is down to her elbows and she's wearing a blood red halter top and black pants with a belt made of chain and the buckle is a dragon and her nails are painted black. Draco's lips parted slightly, almost amazed that this feeble girl had grown up to be what he always wanted. 


	2. Chapter Two: Hatred

Chapter Two: hatred 

He looked at her, his eyes traveled up and down lazily over her body, his lips twitched and a smile grazed over them. He limped slowly over to her, without a word. 

"I can walk...see?" 

He said, as she smirked. Her hair wrapped around her neck and slowly raced down her back as he was only a few mere inches from her face, 

"I need to take you to the hospital wing."

She said nervously. She almost tripped over her feet as she started to carry him again. Her heart was racing as she got him to the hospital wing, and set him down on the bed, she collapsed in the chair beside the bed and looked outside, it was just about dawn. 

"You'll be all right on your own?"

"Please stay..." He said in a low but sweet tone. What had come over him? He was supposed to be heartless, but she saw through him, she saw that his feelings to were not just skin deep. He lay on the bed, his head facing her, all he needed to do was rest his leg, his arm was pale and the blood was dry. He grabbed her hand suddenly, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Thank you for helping me, I know I never treated you nicely...like I should of." She felt a swell of emotions for him, the hate, the anger, and the loathing dissolve. 

"So what now?" She asked, as he pulled her to sit with him.

"Well...once word gets out of this, I'll be hunted down by those damn brothers of yours..." He smirked. "They won't. I'm happy...they should understand that." 

He slowly removed some hair from her face; she placed her head down on his shoulder. "You know around people we have to act like we always did...it'll be hard, but we have to do it." He laughed halfheartedly. 

His finger of his free hand ran slowly over her cheek, "I've always felt something when I was around you, but I never knew what it was. Boy, father wouldn't like this one bit; I don't suppose mother would either. 

"The sun's coming up soon." He murmured looking outside. "I guess we should get back...you'll be okay, wont you?" Ginny asked. He nodded getting up. He limped slowly to the door. She followed him into the hallway and they went their separate ways.

**

The Great Hall swarmed with whispers, rumored of a Slytherin boy spotted with a Gryffindor, but none of the students knew which one. "Hey Gin." Harry said as he walked in and sat near her. She'd been better on talking to him, because she didn't very well like him anymore. 

"Have you heard about Malfoy?"

"No...What happened?"

"He was seen with a Gryffindor but nobody knows which one."

Ginny's stomach did a flip, and she gulped, "O-oh?"

"You seem nervous, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

She stood up, almost enough to alarm Harry. She walked slowly out of the hall, casually as not to cause a scene. 


	3. Chapter Three: Trust

Chapter Three: Trust

"Ginny wait! What's wrong?" 

Harry said, as they both walked out of the hall. She turned to face him, 

"How much do you know about who was with Malfoy?" Her eyed her slowly, then shook his head, 

"You know, you're starting to sound like you want to keep something secret...like who was with him, was it you? If it was, Ron will be terribly upset." Harry frowned, as he watched her face twitch slightly. "It is you." 

He said, slightly shocked. "Harry you listen to me-you'd better not tell any of the others-do you understand me?" Her voice shook slightly, sounding almost vicious. He slowly, as before, shook his head. "You can trust me, it'll be hard to keep this a secret, but you can trust me.''

Harry replied as he walked down the hall. She started to walk a separate ways, as she rounded the corner she saw by the wall a figure, hunched over, head in hands. She swallowed, and walked nervously up to him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up and she gasped. Deep blood marks were all over his face, his lip was bleeding, and the blood dripped slowly on his robes. His robes were all torn, there were gashes around his jaw. He lied about cutting his arm and his leg acting funny. Someone attacked him...but why...who was he protecting?


	4. Chapter Four: Fear

Chapter Four: Fear

She sank beside him, he held his stomach and moaned in pain. 

She felt a swell of panic wash over her as she stared at him, fear drifting noticeably in her eyes. "Who did this? You have to tell me, so I can tell one of the Pro..." 

She felt him grip her arm with what little strength he had left. 

"You have to promise that y-you w-won't tell...or he'll come after me again, he may even come after you if you tell anyone of what you've seen here tonight Virginia, do you understand?"

He shook his head, very slowly.

She noticed what appeared to be strangulation marks around his neck.

He suddenly, gripped both her arms with his hands he ran a pale finger down her cheek, and wiped away a tear that lingered on her pale face. 

He kissed her cheek and leaned back against the wall, he pulled her toward him, and slowly wrapped his arms around her

. "He can't hurt me while I'm here." He whispered,

"Who? Vol-_him_?" 

Her voice shook slowly; Voldemort wouldn't dare hurt a DeathEater's son. 

"You look awful, more so if possible then before." She said, running a finger down his cheek. 

He let out a little laugh, 

"Is it possible for the spawn of evil to look this bad?" 

He almost laughed at his cockiness, being in the fragile state that he was in. "Come on." She said, lifting him up, his arm around her neck holding his hand with her right one and slipping her left around his waist, and left his left hand dangle loosely at his side as she walked, again toward the Hospital Wing. 

"You'll be all right, you will. You'll see." She said nuzzling his neck slowly, as she walked. He cringed slowly, and almost fell as she clutched his chest and stopped him from hitting the ground. "Thank you." He smiled somewhat. 


	5. Chapter Five: The Snake

Chapter Five: The Snake

His weight was beginning to be a problem, as she felt her body swaying into the opposite wall. She glanced at him and gasped, he was hunched over, it looked as though he'd passed out. 

"Oh no, don't do this to me, Draco. God, please wake up!" 

She sniffled, holding him as she slid into the wall, crying while he lay on her lap, silently. Transparent tears dropped slowly on to his cheek, and dripped down off his chin, and to his neck. She tried to stand up, but couldn't. She had to get him to the hospital wing, by any means necessary. 

"Wingardium Leviosa." She levitated him to the hospital wing and set him down on the bed, slowly and sat beside him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, and he smiled, running a pale finger through her hair then lifting her slowly on to his lap, and sat up, nuzzling her neck. 

"How are you?"

"Fine, a little dizzy...How did I get here?" 

"I levitated you here..."

"I always knew you were good at that." He smiled as she faced him; he didn't look so bad now. His eyes danced slowly, a mixture of delight and sorrow, but still they twinkled. 

"Well, you look better then when I first found you..." She smiled slowly, as she wrapped some strands of silvery blond hair in her fingers. "Well thanks for that dear...I'll just remember that when something happens again..." He smirked slowly. 

"Tell me who attacked you..." She said, sitting down beside him. 

His eyes grew suddenly cold, then full of sorrow in an instant. "I cant, you'll be in to deep..." He lowered his eyes. 

"Tell me please, you've got to."

"I told you no, don't push me." He grasped her arm slowly. 

" Listen to me, I can't tell you, then you'll be in to deep with my father." He went pale.


	6. Chapter Six: Staying here

Chapter Six: 

"Your father, he did this?" Ginny's voice shook with anger, Draco nodded, cringing as an attempt to sit up, and he did so slowly.

"He found out about us, he told me, 'Draco you're wasting your life on one of those mortal creatures? How _dare_ you! You know how much I hate them all. Looks as though I need to teach you some manners boy.'"

"Mortal creatures?" She said, a bit confused.

"He thinks we Malfoys are invincible."

He continued to speak of the terrible scene, 

"Then he advanced toward me, his eyes burned, her struck me twice with his hand, told me, 'End this now boy, and there'll be no need for massive bloodshed.' I told him no...Which was a big mistake. He grabbed me around the neck and started to strangle me."

"Dirty rotten little..." She was cut off.

"Temper, temper Miss Weasley. Looks like I need to teach you some manners as well."

They both turned to see Dracos' father; Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway, holding his snake headed cane. 

"I told you boy, let her go, she isn't worth anything." His voice was cold, almost drawling like. 

"I told you, if you do not listen then you will be punished, and this time so will that _thing_ you call a girl..." He laughed somewhat cynically.

"You really are a rotten little no good lousy..." But again, she was cut off, by Lucius' hands lifted her chin slowly. "I'm a what little girl? You'd better watch that tongue of yours, or you won't see tomorrow, my dear." He whispered.

As he let his finger run over her jawbone, she screamed. He slapped her, rather roughly in fact that she clung to the wall for support. 

"Father, don't!" Draco shouted, knowing disobedience to his father was not a good thing, but he was more worried about her safety then his own life. 

Lucius turned his eyes on his son, "Have I taught you nothing boy? You disobey me, and there will be hell to pay...looks like this _thing_ will pay for what you've done!" He hissed, grabbing her by the hair and holding her level to his pale face, letting her dangle in the air. He clawed at her face, so some blood dripped down her cheek, she whimpered slowly.

"Shut up, you filthy girl!" He screamed, throwing her to the other side of the room, and into a medical cart as she hit the ground, it fell with her, cracking one of her ribs, as she lay bleeding and motionless.

Draco watched his father as he picked up the body and threw it onto his son, she lay bloody and motionless and pale, Draco couldn't dare to touch her. He looked up at his father "You really are a sick and twisted human being!" He growled. 

"This could have been better Draco...you could of been happy, but you drove me to this...to watch your dreams die with this one worthless girl."

His words echoed in through the room as he left...leaving Draco in panic, and his love, fighting to stay alive


End file.
